


Old Habits Die Hard

by VampbaitInfinity



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Anal Play, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, Body Worship, Canon Character of Color, Consensual Kink, Consent Play, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Forced Ejaculation, Groping, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, Past Character Death, Rough Sex, Situational Humiliation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampbaitInfinity/pseuds/VampbaitInfinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Long thought to be dead, a girl from Aang's past has reemerged and awaken something within the young man that he thought died long before the war. They will fuck in later chapters, don't worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ( I would like to say that this fanfic is one that's been hanging around my subconscious since the 5th grade. Don't believe me? You really must not know me! )

Author's P.O.V.

 

The Southern Air Temple: 103 years prior to date

 

"Aang, c'mon! We'll get in trouble if we're late again!", the girl struggled to keep up, running as fast as her tawny legs could carry her.

"Our being late or not depends on you, Aadita! You have to do it!", upon his air scooter, Aang circled the next to exhausted girl twice, laughing carelessly at her enraged expression. "We only have a few minutes left before dinner...!"

"But I can't do it! You know I'm terrible at Airbending!"

"You can do it! I know you can! You just have to relax and let go. Believe that you can do it and you will.", the young Air Nomad laughed again grasping the girls hand to give her a head start. She was still running at full speed, but the minute he grabbed her hand her feet left the ground and she was accelerated further and faster than before. Just as terror gripped her heart at the speed she was going and the risk of falling caught her breath-she felt something begin within her...joy. Before she even knew it, and had all but let go off her hand. Aadita was almost floating on her very own. "You're doing it! You're doing it! Now focus that energy into a sphere beneath you!"

Following his instructions carefully, she reluctantly let go of his hand and swiveled her body around to gather the surrounding air into the desired form. She felt her breath coming more easily now, her lungs relaxing and expanding as she felt wind begin to cycle between her splayed hands and redirect itself into an endless cycle as it expanded. And then, as she placed her body in that familiar position above it, not fully sitting or standing, her to resting on the sphere of pure air...she smiled.

"I knew you could do it, Aadi! You did it perfectly! You just had to let go and believe in yourself." Aang flashed her a dazzling smile, which she returned eagerly as she rode her air scooter over to him. In her happiness she threw herself at him in a bear hug, knocking him off of his scooter kissing his cheeks repeatedly and thanking him over and over again for everything. Once they both had stopped laughing, they noticed how low the sun had sunk behind the clouds. "We'd better get out of here. Fast."

"Hey, Aang."

"Yeah?"

"Not bad for a Waterbender, huh?", she smirked.

They both summoned up their air vehicles and set off toward the main Air Temple.

 

The Southern Air Temple Entrance:102 years prior to date

 

"Aang where are you going? It's not the end of the world that you're the A-" She rushed after him, struggling to keep up with his long strides.

He turned on his heel suddenly and faced her with an expression of pure malice, one she'd never before seen on her dear friend's face. "You knew, didn't you?!"

"What? I don't-"

"You knew that I was the Avatar all along and never told me! I thought you were my friend, Aadita! I thought that I could always trust you!"

Tears threatened to fill her eyes as his words cut her heart. "Aang, I knew, but it never changed how I felt about you. They told me not to tell you for your own good."

"So you hid this from me all my life and lied to my face! You're worse than them!", he balled his fists, his body trembling with anger.

"It wasn't my place to tell you! And despite that fact I have never, ever treated you any different! You are the dearest person to my heart. I'd never hurt you!", she reached a hand out toward him, not at all expecting him to pull away."Aang, please understand. I was powerless to do anything."

"You're the only person I could count on..." Tears filled those grey eyes that she adored, making her heart break more than his words could. "And now the entire world will be counting on me...! I can't do it alone! I'm only a kid!"

Before she could stop herself, she threw her arms around him, tears filling her Amber eyes as his arms slowly closed around her back and clutched onto her. The sobbed heavily against her, his entire body trembling with a kind of oncoming terror that he'd never before experienced in his young life. The sky had long since gone dark and the sky overhead soon began to become cloaked in clouds, a storm not far off.

"I can't...I can't stay here, Aadita. I'll come back soon enough but...I just need to get out of here. Now. It feel like I can't breath!"

"It will be alright, Aang. I promise you that. And I'm not objecting to your decisions...but I insist on coming with you. I don't want you to be alone out there."

The young monk looked at her for a long time, searching her eyes for something. Finally, instead of giving her an answer, he offered a hand and helped her up onto Appa's back before mounting the beast as well.

"Yip yip!"

He almost didn't notice when she gripped his clammy hand tightly with her own.

Unknown Seas

"Aang?"

"Hmmm?" Half asleep but roused by her voice, he turned over in his spot in Appa's saddle to look at her.

"I-...um..."

"What is it?" She had his full attention now.

"I...wanted to...t-to ask you something." She was looking off at the water below, gently manipulating the rise and fall of the waves.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" She wouldn't allow him to meet her gaze, something that she never did.

Eventually, she stopped her bending and looked over at him, the silky waves of her ebony locks dancing about her shoulders in the wind as she fixed him with an amber stare. The setting sun behind her lit her features ablaze, her brown skin becoming an alarming shade of gold and her hair taking on a reddish hue. He tried not to stare.

"What am I to you, Aang?", she finally said, the waves crashing almost drowning out her voice.

"What? What do you mean?", he asked.

"What do I mean to you, truly?"

"Aadi...you mean the world to me. You're my best friend. You're the closest thing to family I h-"

"No. Not as family. Not as a friend. I mean more." Her tone was pointing toward something else, something that he couldn't quite fathom.

"What are...I don't know what you mean."

She flushed, looking away for a moment and biting her lip before looking at him again. "Do you think of me in a different kind of way...something more like a lover?"

"A...lover?" His face had become something like a tomato at this point and he was suddenly unable to look at her either. "Why would you think that?"

His words threatened to break her heart, but she wasn't about to give up until she had a sure answer. "Yes, a lover. I want to know if you cared for me in that way."

"I...I don't know." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I've never thought about you in that way."

He was lying.

"Well now that you have the thought in your head, I'd like to know how you feel." She could feel her chest tightening around the next words. "Do you have those kinds of feelings for me, Aang?"

"I-I don't know."

He was still lying.

"You need to know now Aang. I need to know."

"I...I mean, I do care abou you. A lot. More than anything in my life. And you're so nice, and smart, and the best Waterbender I've ever met. And your eyes are so weird, but that's why I like them. And I have the best time when we spar together. You fight really good. And you're...-" He swallowed. "-...pretty. Really pretty. It's...breathtaking at times. And you're my best friend, someone that I can always come to for anything and you always make me feel better...and you're always there for me no matter what. And..."

She come closer since he'd began, causing his heart to beat a little faster.

"And...you love me."

She gently grasped his hand, the wind strengthening and whipping her hair and gown about her body, the air and ocean seeming to be caught in the intensity of the moment. His blush was fading, as hers had, their fingers slowly intertwining as they locked eyes once more. She edged closer, her knees meeting his as her other hand grasped the one she was already holding.

"You...love me, Aadita..."

She looked away momentarily, looking back at him, her gaze burning with honest surrender. His heart swelled with an unknown emotion at this realization, her cool hands around his own sending warmth into his chest. The girl leaned closer, squeezing his hand gently without breaking her gaze. Her heart was hammering in her chest as she decided on what she was about to do next.

"Aang..."

Amber eyes flickered down to a pair of lips and back up again.

"Aadi...?"

Coal orbs widened at what was about to come.

"I...want you to feel what I feel."

Tawny hands began to tremble.

"I want...I want that too."

A young Airbender leaned forward to meet her.

"Don't...don't hurt me. Don't break my heart."

A pale hand met a sun kissed cheek.

"I would never."

Rain drops began to fall all around, caught in the wind as they rushed past the two. The bliss of warm lips melding together was something beyond the two's imaginations. Comfort and understanding, connection and the beginnings of something new and pure and good, all these things combined with an uninhibited joy that blossomed in the place of uncertainty and self preservation. In this moment, everything was perfect. A young monk found a happiness and acceptance he'd never before known, slipping his hands from her and her cheek to softly grip her upper arms. And his dearest friend had found what she'd hoped to have but never thought possible, her own hands finding his shoulders and willing him closer.

Neither of them even realized they were soaked to the bone with rain, the heat of their bodies repelling the chill. And as they broke apart for a much needed breath, eyes meeting seemingly for the very first time, a world of promise seemed to open before the, like a jasmine blossom in season, flourishing with a beauty incomparable to everything surrounding it in existence.

And then a crash of lightning broke the euphoria.

Appa bellowed loudly, swerving between waves that seemed to have risen in height and power. Springing into action and taking the reigns, Aang pulled Appa as high as possible into the sky. Aadita took it upon herself to tie down any loose items before joining Aang at the reigns. The young Airbender pulled the reigns as hards as he could, Appa responding by flying as high as possible, but the turbulence was almost as threatening as the enormous waves, one of which might have snatched them on the way to the sky if Aadita hadn't swung her arm and dashed it just moments before. The wind swung them round without remorse, Appa barely able to remain vertical...and then a sudden crash of thunder and lightning accompanied by a gust with the force of a tornado sent them all sprawling into the waters below.

Everything around them all was a mass of turbulent white and darkness, the water so forceful that they two weren't able to keep a hold of Appa's reigns, their entwined hands slipping apart as they were thrown into the depths.

And then a blinding light overcame them all.

 

Ba Sing Se:101 years later present day

 

"I don't know how you find these places, Toph! This food is insane!", Sokka exclaimed, vigorously slurping the remains of his and Katara's noodles down his gullet before shoving several buns into his mouth.

"Well, when ya can't see, your other senses lead you to all sorts of places. Plus, it doesn't hurt that Iroh sent me a flyer for this place since the owner's sons grow his tea leaves.", the Earthbending master said, picking her teeth with a tooth pick as she reclined onto some cushions.

"Imjustgladthatitsabuffet!", and said through a mouth full of food, chewing happily.

"Aang, don't chew with your mouth full!", Katara chided, using her napkin to dab at his mouth. "Honestly, the Avatar shouldn't be eating like a pig."

"It'sfineIcandoit!" He swallowed his food, rolling his eyes at her comment. He got up to go use the restroom, slipping Momo a few lecchi nuts under the table.

"Bring back more buns...mmmf!" Sokka said, snatching one from a pouting Katara.

The Avatar walked to around the rear of the restaurant. Not seeing the sign saying "Restroom", Aang spotted a waitress putting tea and a bowl of nuts on some arriving customers' table. He walked over to her to ask where the restroom was located and for more buns for his table, when something strange made him stop in his tracks. Something about her...something familiar made him both afraid and hopeful for something he couldn't fathom. And when she turned and her amber eyes met his, she too stopped short and stared back at him, her face a mixture of emotions. A wave of memories and feelings crept up over the two-

-and then she was in his arms, their lips together in a passionate embrace as they felt the world around them melt away-

"Aang, what are you doing?"

Reality crashed back around the Air Nomad as he broke the kiss, looking over at a dumbfounded Katara with a just as shocked expression.

Just how was a man supposed to explain that the long since deceased love of his life was back to his current girlfriend?

He managed a single phrase.

"This is Aadita and she's an Airbender too."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's P.O.V.

The Ba Sing Se Imperial Palace's Garden: 101 years later present day

"So...what you're trying to say is that your childhood friend somehow survived that storm that made you get caught in that iceberg and is also a Muiltibender who you thought was dead for the last 101 years but has miraculously survived, barely aged a day since, and has made it thousands of miles from where she was originally found without the help a a hundred ton flying bison?", Sokka asked, stroking his faux beard with his trademark sarcastically raised eyebrow.

Aang nodded. "Precisely."

"And she doesn't know how she survived either, woke up on the shores of the Earth Kingdom, and eventually gave up hope of ever figuring out what had happened. And then became a waitress.", Toph assumed, rolling a few stones over the backs of her knuckles.

"Exactly." The girl known as Aadita nodded, twirling Momo's tail around her right wrist as he clung to the nape of her neck.

"So what part of that explains why you were smackin' lips with the girl?!" Katara was still visibly fuming, her eyes burning holes into the side of the young Monk's head. She'd been pacing the room during the entire explanation, hyper aware of how close the two had been sitting together. "I want an explanation. Now!"

Aang began rubbing the back of his neck, his cheeks darkening with not quite embarrassment. "Um, well...you see-"

"That was just a kind of...caught in the moment thing. Neither one of us was thinking clearly, I suppose." Aadita waved her hand dismissively.

"You're lying." Toph stated.

Sokka pointed his finger at the two, dramatically letting it tremble as his eyes bugged out of their sockets. "GUILTY! TEN THOUSAND YEARS DUNGEON!"

"No, we aren't quite lying, we just-"

Katara cut Aang off. "I want the truth, Aang! Have you been cheating on m-"

"NO! I would never! I just-I-I-The truth is...I've been cheating on her for the last hundred years or so.", he said sadly, looking away from the group with a deep sense of shame heavy in his chest.

"W-wha...Toph?"Katara looked at the Earthbender to confirm the news, getting a curt nod in return.

"We were...involved. Brefly. But, nothing ever came of it. I suppose seeing each other again just...brought back old habits." Aang looked at Aadita with an incredulous look, her expression in turn unreadable. "But that was in the past. We've all moved on."

A sharp pang pierced Aang's heart.

Toph said nothing.

"So there is nothing left to do now except introduce Aadita to the rest of the family, huh?" Sokka stashed his beard for the next intervention and offered a hand to the newcomer, who took the gesture warmly and let herself be led to the door. "Wait till Zuko gets a load of this! A super cool new Avatar-ish mutant lady. No offense."

"None taken!", she giggled, walking off with Toph and Sokka toward where Appa was outside. She did not look back.

Katara stepped forward, her hand on Aang's shoulder caused him to jump, her expression placid and loving. She leaned down to embrace him from behind, "Glad that's over. I'm sorry I doubted you, Aang." She kissed him sweetly on the lips. Eventually he responded and kissed her back, his mind still on his 'friend'.

Why would she deny everything like that?

Ember Island: 6 years later

The feeling of blood and adrenaline pumping through her veins was something that always made her feel as though her bending was stronger than ever. With each and every different pose and position she moved through, a new chakra was opened and her breath followed soon afterward, her inner energies shortly harmonizing. The whole of her body hummed with the freeing sensations. The tide lapped at her toes with each breath and receded with each practiced move. The evening's rays of sunlight relaxed and awakened her simultaneously, making her feel a kind of happiness that Aadita hadn't felt in hundreds of years.

Aang had missed that infectious grin of hers, his eyes draw to the way she seemed to glow in the low light. The expanse of her skin skin was highlighted in crimson and tangerine, her exposed legs, lower back, shoulders, and neck glistening with a thin sweat. He couldn't remember when he'd last seem something so beautiful. This fleeting thought made a wave a guilt wash over him, as Katara was napping across his lap in his spot on the veranda. With the peach colored curtains billowing around him and the soft sulfur and ocean scent of the breeze washing over him, he could almost forget that he wasn't out there, happy and free of all the duties he'd had to embrace over the last few years.

And though he had come out triumphant in the end, it had taken an emotional toll. He'd had to grow up so quickly, to adjust to this new world, this new age, his new place in the world-he hadn't had the time to grow and change as most youths do. It's just...happened. But looking out at the luminescent figure, the waves dancing at her feet, he felt as though her were a child again, looking out his window at the Southern Air Temple, preparing for a nightly escapade at the turtleduck ponds, searching the bottom for odd looking plants and crustaceans they hadn't yet found, their hushed laughter thrumming like a heartbeat in the air around them, his pants wet with the water, her gown clinging to her thighs with the dampness, the full moon casting a ghostly glow over the glow-in-the-dark mosses and-

Aang shook his head, bringing himself back to reality. He had to get a grip. He couldn't let old feelings come between Katara and him. He couldn't lose sight of the future, blinded by the past.

That also didn't mean he had to throw his past away, either.

He glanced down at Katara, his stomach in knots with anxiety and remorse. Guiding a lush pillow under her head to replace his thighs, the young Avatar walked silently out of the room, hoping to catch Aadita before she left the beach. There were many things that they needed to talk about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (If you think that was it, you have another thing coming...yes, I'm aloud to make jokes! Lolz please let me know what you think.)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's P.O.V.

Ember Island Shore

Aadita fluidly moved the tendril of water across the space in front of her, trying her best not to let her focus waver when she felt those familiar grey eyes on her. She sighed, easing the water just barely over the surface of the surf, "What is it, Aang?"

"I never could surprise you, could I?", he chuckled, scratching at the stubble on his head. When she didn't answer or even turn around, he sighed and st on a smoothed boulder to his right. "Why're you acting like this, Aadi?"

"I don't know what you mean." She crouched down and swept her water across the sand at her feet, twirling it around her ankles twice before letting it soar up into the sky.

"You're avoiding me."

She slowed the rushing water and spread it around her in a this sheet of mist, "What business do I have with the Avatar?"

Aang felt a pang of hurt at the unfamiliar title. "You are my very best friend in this entire world. You've never treated me any differently before or after I was the Avatar. What's wrong?"

The mist suddenly evaporated and an overwhelming heat began to build in it's place.

"Aadi?"

"Don't you have someplace to be, Aang? I'm sure Katara's missing you by now. You don't want to keep her waiting." Her voice was monotone and as cold as ice.

"Aadi, that's not-"

She spun around, flames tumbling through her curls and her golden eyes simmering with rage.

"That IS it, Aang. You have someone now. Things can NEVER be the same."

The young Avatar was on his feet in seconds, grabbing her wrists in his hands and pulling her to him. He held her like this until she stopped cursing him and struggling, his heart breaking again as tears cooled the inferno behind her eyes. She slumped against him, his arms wrapping her in an embrace that she'd been aching for for many, many years. And even as his evening rays bore down on them, she'd never felt more cold.

"This isn't fair...this hurts...! I should have just died in that iceberg!", she wailed into his chest, trembling with anguish.

Aang's chest clenched painfully at her harsh words, pulling her to arms length and staring with disbelief at her tear-stained face and the broken look in her eyes. "Don't you dare say that! Don't you ever say that!"

She tried to jerk away from him, more tears streaming down her cheeks at the security of his hold on her, "What would it have mattered?! You would have moved on and not had to deal with this now! You would have been married, with beautiful children before this year ended, with friends who love you a pretty wife to match. And you wouldn't have had to ever think about me again...and I wouldn't have to have my heart break every time I see you with her."

The venom in her words, the defeat behind her eyes, the walls she'd put up to guard herself from the reality that she could never have what she wanted the most-

He reached up, a sob breaking from her as he gently cupped her cheek. She tried to flinch away again, gasping when he jerked her very close to his own body; He was never so forceful, especially not with her. But there was pure passion behind his eyes, a strong conflict raging behind grey eyes. She anticipated his next move, trembling under his touch and acutely aware of how close they were. And the look in his eyes was one that he'd never given her before. Aang rubbed his thumb over her cheek bone, trailing it down to her trembling lips. Aadita closed her eyes as the young Avatar gently rubbed her lower lip, the air between the two becoming electric and tense. His eyes searched her face as his body leaned into hers, the intimacy behind his body language making her breath come in short pants. Two hearts pounded furiously as he held her to him, his mind on auto-pilot, her own immobile. His lips drew closer to hers making her gasp and hold her breath as if there was an invisible force pushing in on her lungs from all sides. Aang was in much the same state, but was much to ensnared in the moment to do anything more than act upon instinct. He drew her flush against his body, placing his lips softly against hers-

"A-Aang...don't.", she whispered against his lips, her body strung tight and tense until he slightly drew back. She released a shaky breath and slumped against his body as he rested his chin on top of her soft curls.

He felt awful, completely and utterly guilty for having tried to give...to take a kiss that did not belong to him. He had Katara, their future together, his pledged integrity to her...and yet every moment he spent holding Aadita, he could not fathom the thought ever ever having to let go, let alone substitute the love of his life for the love of his existence. He could sense the pain she was feeling in the way she seemed to curl in on herself, trying to subconsciously guard herself even from the intensity of his affection. She deserved more than that, more than the leftovers he was permitted to give her. He finally released her and, without a word, she took off down the beach.

He watched her go, and watched his heart go with her.

Ember Island Resort: Weeks Later

"You aren't going to beat me Zuko! Just give up now!" Aadita taunted, redirecting a fireball back at the young Fire Lord as she jumped from the crumbling ground beneath her feet.

"Just because you're some sort of Avatar-hybrid doesn't mean you can stand up to a true," He snuffed out her flame and vaulted over a rising tower of earth, " firebending master.

Toph stood on the sidelines, continuing to kick up obstacles for the two to dodge and hurdle over within the battle. Sokka cheered and yelled out encouragement for whoever seemed to be winning, Aang and Katara each picking a different person to cheer for, Aang for Aadita and Katara for Zuko. The duelers each dodged quick sand and the running at the other full on, flames gathering in their palms just before she sent a diversion kick at the side of his head just as he caught her ankle and flipped her over, both of their smoldering hands collding and sending them sprawling back several paces.

"Woooh! You can do it, Aadita! ", Aang cheered, jabbing the air in front of him.

Katara gave him a side glance, going on to avidly cheer for Zuko.

"Give it up, amateur! You can't beat me!" Zuko came at her with a barrage of punches and sweeping kicks that she could barely dodge, but she was light on her feet and kept just out of range of all of his attacks. Pushing his wrist down and away from her, she quickly back flipped out of range before thrusting two fingers toward the sky-

-and lightning began to crackle at her fingertips.

"No way!", Sokka dropped his arms, glancing back at Aang who shrugged, an equally perplexed look on everyone else's face. All except Toph, who smirked and nodded at Aadita.

Zuko quickly took the same stance and gathered lightning across his body. They were syncronized in every motion, drawing the electricity from the air whilst steadying themselves on trembling rock. They came at each other, full speed, hands aglow with lightning and just when they were face to face, they each stopped short and shot their lightning into the sky overhead, diverting the energy in two extremely powerful spurts.

"How...", Zuko panted, slowly lowering his arm as the ground around them settled back to normal level.

"I'm a fast learner. And Toph helped.", she replied smugly,

Sokka leaned over to Toph, "Can you teach me to shoot lightning at people?"

"Depends on how much time and money and spooky spirit energy ya got.", Toph flicked a pebble at his head. Sokka slumped and frowned, annoyed.

"That was amazing!" Aang dropped down onto the battle field, eyes wild with excitement. "I didn't know you could bend lightning! Who taught you that?!"

She blushed, scratching the back of her head. "I saw Zuko doing it before, but when I tried it kept blowing up in my face. Literally. So when I asked Toph about it, she showed me how he was directing his Chi in a way that I hadn't considered and...well, I tried it for the first time today."

"It took me months to learn that technique from a master, and you learned it in a few weeks. I'm impressed."

Her eyes flickered over to Zuko as he approached, the edges of his combat uniform singed, just as hers were. The Fire Lord flashed her an approving grin, catching her off guard by the flicker of interest behind his eyes. She looked away, cheeks aflame, "Thanks. I'm just glad I didn't blow up again."

"There's a maid waiting nearby with extra robes, so you don't have to wear burnt rags. I'll take you to her. We'll be right back, guys!" Zuko guided her with an arm about her shoulders, making her stomach flutter at the unfamiliar contact, but she followed nonetheless. Aang stood there.

"Aang, come on! We're gonna go pick up lunch in the village and bring it back up to the beach." Katara grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently until he finally turned away from the retreating pair, a look of bewildered focus on his face. "Aang? What's wrong?', she asked.

Aang just looked at her, glancing back to the two for a moment before walking back to where Toph, Sokka and Momo were already mounted on Appa. " I just...nothing. Let's go.'

Inside of his heart, a storm was raging.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's P.O.V.

Ember Island Resort

The group of young adults sat around the blazing camp fire, the buffet of food being partaken of by the other youths staying in the resort that had decided to join them. Toph and Sokka were chowing down on grilled duck-eel fillets, Yami feeding Momo and Appa generous slices of melon while between sips of her sake. Aang watched her from the corner of his eye, Katara perched on his knee while she chattered away with Ty Lee. Mai seemed characteristically uninterested in Zuko's political conversations over at the fire pit; eventually he just resigned to her silence and listened to the other two girls while cooking, just as bored until some guys he knew came along and he excused himself to speak to them. Mai didn't seem to really mind and took the time to sharpen her nails.

"-don't you think so, Aang?", Ty Lee asked, her question snapping the young Avatar out of his musings.

"Huh, what? What were you saying?", he tried not to look too guilty as the girls' attention was turned to him.

The girls looked at one another and then back at him; Katara sighed, "Spacing out again, are we?"

Aang flushed, "Sorry. I was just thinking."

"Well we were just asking you about what your plans for the future united nations' fashion would be. As the Avatar, I'm sure you wouldn't have everyone walking around in brown, or worse, rainbow!", Ty Lee shuddered at the thought. "What's your opinion?"

"Ah, well..."

"I think that nations should be able to wear whatever they please. I mean, I love this red theme from the Fire Nation, but I am still a fan of Water Tribe colors. They just suit me better.", she said, leaning back to adjust her breasts in quite an obvious manner. Aang blanched, averting his eyes from her suggestive glance. "Don't you think, sweety?"

"Uh, yes, yes-of course!", he smiled, flushing again as she kissed his cheek. He couldn't help but feel a wave of remorse in his gut, the sensation of amber eyes making him fidget in his seat. He tried his best to smile. "You look beautiful in anything you wear."

"Oh!", she flopped down onto his lap and kissing him heartily on the lips. "You say the sweetest things!"

"Get a room, you two!", Ty Lee giggled at Aang's hot flush. "But, not before you taste tonight's Fire Nation-style barbecued rabbitbull. Courtesy of sous-chef Zuko! Who knew he could cook, huh?"

Zuko scoffed and rolled his eyes with a small smile." You pick up a few things while in exile with a hungry old man. And don't worry, Aang, Yami. There's enough veggie meat on this grill to feed a village." Yami suddenly looked up at the mention of her name, smiling at Zuko's words, the same smile wavering as her eyes fell upon Aang. She turned back to slip the last of the melon to her furry companions. A few minutes later Zuko and a few servants had successfully laid out a smorgasbord of dishes from all four nations, each broad platter piled a foot high at the least.

"It's beautiful...!", Sokka wiped the tears from his eyes before whipping out two steak knives. "Tonight, we dine as KINGS! No offense, Zuko."

"None taken. Dig in, everyone!"

As everyone filled their plates and began to eat, the wine flowing as free as water, spirits began to rise even higher that night. Yami had decided to hang back until everyone had partaken, chatting with Toph until even she could not take the chance of missing out on the generous portions of meat. Eventually, at the objections of her stomach, Yami made her way to the buffet table and began filling her plate. As she reached for the portion of barbecued veggie meat, a pale hand met hers midway, startling her. "We need to talk."

"There's nothing for us to talk about, Aang.", she sighed, flicking his hand away and taking her share. She regretted looking up at him instantly when she saw the hurt in his eyes. Quickly looking away, she took a breath and set down her plate. "What is it?"

"You won't talk to me, you won't look at me. You'll hardly stay in the same room as me! I thought we were friends." Aang flinched when she jerked away from his touch again. "

Aadita snorted. "Yeah. Friends." She began to walk away, but he grabbed her elbow and when she turned to retort, she saw a fire behind his eyes that she had not seen in a long time. The girl's heart began to pound, her chest tightening.

"Is everything okay here?"

Aadita whipped her head around to see Zuko standing there, an eyebrow raised in question at the tense situation. She looked back at Aang, the fury in his eyes only barely concealed as he slowly let go of her arm and took his plate. "Yeah. Everything's fine."

"Okay...well, Aadita, have you tried the vegetarian barbecue? I think you'd really like it.", Zuko said, smiling down at her.

"I was just about to now. Come. You can tell me how you did it. It smells heavenly!", she looked back over her shoulder as she walked, being sure Zuko followed.

"Excuse me.", Aang interjected before Zuko could do so, turning on his heel and striding back toward the others around the campfire. Zuko shrugged and caught up with Aadita, settling the two a ways away from the group. The conversation was light and comfortable as the two ate, both blissfully unaware of the dark stare they were receiving from the young Avatar. Especially so when Zuko's hand lingered just a bit too long on her shoulder. At that point, Aang simply had to turn away, for the bonfire had begun to rage a bit too high for anyone's liking.

"Um, did somebody piss off the fire, or something? It looks kinda angry.", Sokka said, fanning the flames with Suki's fan, yelping when the flames grew even brighter.

"You can't put out a fire like that, Sokka!", Mai yelled, snatching back the fan and tossing it to Ty Lee.'

"Hey, it was worth a shot!"

Aadita giggled at the groups antics, covering her mouth as she chewed. "You have sesame seeds all over your face."

"What?"

Zuko licked his thumb and brushed the corner of her mouth with it, snickering as she blushed. "Calm down, it's almost gone."

"I could've gotten it myself..." she said, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"Yeah, but then I wouldn't have been able to embarrass you."

"Who said I was embarrassed?!",she pouted, picking up her drink as she finished her food.

"Your face. You're blushing, Aadita."

She blushed harder, turning away from him. " Hmph! Well don't get used to it." She took a sip.

"No promises."

He refilled both of their cups with sake and tried not to sputter his at the adorable fury on her face.

Most of the group had retired to their rooms for the night, a few too inebriated to walk and having to be carried by their friends, others simply falling asleep where they fell. Toph had managed to drag a drunken Sokka away from Ty Lee's ponytail before he decided to fornicate with it, Suki shaking her head at his idiocy. When a rather handsome young man winked at the Earthbending master, however, she promptly dropped him and drooled off in that direction, Suki and Katara giggling behind her. Mai and Ty Lee had already managed to stumble into the resort, each prodding at Haru's muscles as he actually giggled. Aang had departed earlier on, muttering something about having a stomach ache, so the group had let him go. Even their furry friend's had retired for the evening in a particularly cozy sand castle Toph had built them. Only Zuko and Aadita remained, still nursing rather recent cups of sake, now reclining against the rocks a little further up the beach.

Aadita was snickering at the joke Zuko was telling, her sour mood long gone with her sobriety. Zuko was rapidly gesturing and laughing along with her, reaching to refill their cups but frowning when only a drop slid out of the neck of the bottle. Aadita Airbended herself to her feet, pulling Zuko up with her by the hand, looking off toward the receding group. "We should head back. Its late."

"What's the rush?", he smirked, offering her his hand. She placed her hand in his after a momentary pause, letting him lead her further down the beach. They came to a inlet where the sand met the sea. A large cliff overlooking the sea hung overhead and blocked out the moon, only the glow of it illuminating the outline of the two. It was a particularly humid night, the breeze coming from the sea seeming to have halted. Aadita looked up at the clouded sky, and then at the sparkling water below. Zuko's hands on her shoulders made her jump and spin toward him, her eyes widening at his sudden proximity. The girl blushed darkly at the intimate look n your eyes. "I'm glad that you decided to spend the evening with me, Aadita."

She swallowed a lump in her throat. "O-Of course! It was pretty fun to actually have a conversation with you. We never talk much." Averting her eyes to the pebbles beneath her toes, she bit her lower lip. Her chest suddenly felt tight and she didn't know why.

"I'm glad that we got the chance."

When his other hand came up to her shoulder, she felt her breath quicken, her heart beginning to beat rapidly in her chest. His golden eyes met her own in the darkness, a very clear intent within his. Even with their systems full of alcohol, the body language was clear. The young Fire Lord let his fingers skim down her arms, his lips against her temple giving her chills as they made a path of intention down her back and to her waist, steering her back toward the wall of the cliff. She finally lifted her hands to his biceps, her body on fire as she looked down to where he was throbbing against her thigh. His lips made their way down her jaw, coming around to the corner of her mouth to kiss her. Aadita turned her head away and reached up to pull him down into her neck, closing her eyes as she felt him hoist her up against the wall. Wrapping her legs around the Fire Lord's waist, she gasped at the feeling of him nibbling her neck.

Zuko chuckled at the sound she emitted when he ground his hips into her clothed sex, her entire body shuddering as he pressed into her harder. Sharp nails dug into his back as he kissed her cleavage, just above the line where her dress covered her breasts. Grabbing her ass, he pulled her further against him, taken aback when she arched her back and expertly undulated her body against his. He smirked against the young bender's skin and hurriedly reached between the two of them to loosen his belt, his knuckles against her sensitive womanhood, even through the fabric of his clothes making her inner walls clench. Her eyes fluttered shut as a flash of darkness passed overhead, his strong hands sliding under her dress and up her thighs-


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I haven't published anything for a very long time, but I'm going to change that this new year! I'm 20 now( as of the 13th) and it's time I get serious! As serious as I can get with literary pornography, anyways. Aaaaaanyway, I hope everyone enjoys this and I plan to complete all of my stories before another 5 years passes by. This, i promise you. And, if I fail, I'll pass on the torch at the very least.

Author's P.O.V.

A hand around Zuko's throat made him sputter, his body being flung away from Aadita's, his eyes obscured from her panicked gaze when a pair of grey-brown orbs were thrust into his line of sight. The Fire Lord gathered a blazing flame in his hand, but a tendril of water wrapped around it, snuffing it out with a finite sizzle.

"Don't. Fucking. Touch her."

"Aang..." Her voice trembled.

"Leave. Now."

"Look, I didn't know she was with you. She didn-"

"LEAVE!", The Avatar roared, his eyes and tattoos a blaze of light.

Aang dropped the young Firebender from where they had been hovering above the edge of the water, letting him stagger to his feet. Zuko retained his annoyed but wary expression, standing erect and retying his sash around his hips, sparing the girl a momentary glance. A sudden rush of air pushed him back the second their eyes met, making him regain his footing quickly and make his way back toward the resort. Aadita had been frozen in the spot where she'd fallen from Zuko's embrace. She watched the exchange between the two young men, her heart pounding in her chest at the rage she felt coming from Aang. She watched Zuko go, the sensation of a hot stone sitting in the pit of her stomach as she felt Aang turn toward her. In a split second and a gust of wind, Aadita was on her feet, her hands against his chest, as if holding him back.

"Aang, don't-"

"What do you think you're doing with him?!", he roared, his voice melded with that of the previous Avatars.

She struggled against his hold on her upper arms. "Why does this matter to you?! You aren't the boss of me!"

"You have NO right being with him or ANY other man!" He gripped her arms harder, shaking her, his teeth bared in rage. "NO RIGHT!"

"You do not want me! You left me long ago and yet you expect me to be alone, with no one, while you have her in your bed each night?!", she felt the tears well up in her eyes but she willed them back, a vicious snarl on her face that rivaled his. "How dare you!"

Aang seized her wrists, preventing her from the bending she was just about to do. He leaned in close, pinning her to the wall but holding her wrists between them. "I thought you were dead..." His voice shook with emotion, his eyes fading from the fluorescent light into their usual earthen tones. There was a hint of tears in those familiar eyes. A terrorized expression came across his face in place of his furry, concern breaking through her own as he gripped her wrists tighter. "I thought that I'd lost you forever...and so I had to make myself forget."

Aadita averted her eyes from his, feeling his tears fall against her chest. "And you so easily forgot about me, it seems." The young Avatar did not miss the hurt behind her words. He grasped her chin and forced her to look at him, beads of moisture glimmering in the moonlight, not yet fallen from her lashes. She visibly quivered from his touch, her lower lip clenched tightly between her teeth. Aang's hands slid from her wrists, up and over the backs of her hands, along her jaw, her temples, and up into the wilderness of her dark hair. "Aang, sto-"

"Look at me, Aadi."

"No, Aang, I dont-"

"Look. At. Me.", he nearly whispered, her amber eyes glimmering with unshed tears. "Listen and understand. If I had not learned to forget you, had I not let you go...the world as we know it would not exist. Everyone we have come to know, all of our friends, their families, their tribes, would all very likely be dead. I did what I did as the Avatar and nothing more..."

"Even when I thought you were dead," She grabbed the front of his robe, her eyes blazing as she pulled him closer. "Even when I thought that my world had ended, I remained yours. I could have been married, with children and a beautiful home ten times over by now. But none of that would come close to what I would have had, had it been with you. But, the one time when I let myself try to feel anything for any other man, when I try to find some form of happiness in this world, you snatch that away from me. You, who have happiness, and a future, and love...and love..." The tears left shimmering trails down her cheeks, the girl's expression so open and raw that it made him grip her tighter, for fear that she would fade away into the waves of her own turmoil. "Why can't I be happy, Aang? Why aren't I allowed to have happiness?"

As she began to crumple to the ground, a sob resonating in the still air, he brought himself flush against her, holding her head in his hands as he spoke fervently, his forehead against hers. "You are mine. You always have been my woman and you always will be. I will be the one to make you happy, to make you smile, to bring that special light into your eyes. I don't want a future without you in it." He smeared the river of tears from her cheeks with his thumbs, pressing his forehead further against hers, the moisture of the sea gathering where their bare skin touched. "I can't bare to see you with another man, to see him make you feel pleasure in a way that I never have been able to give you. It makes me crazy...That should be me, Aadita." He grasped her chin firmly and brought his lips over hers.

The young bender broke away, gasping as her heart thundered in her chest. "Aang, I can't-"

"It should be me." He pulled her in again, melding his lips to hers despite her struggles. Aadita desperately tried to throw him off, but the passion behind his kiss along with his greater strength held her in place. The more she thrashed, the tighter he held her, until she just gave up and let him. She finally let him in again, and as she did, a wave of emotion she had worked long to suppress came rushing back, including the undeniable attraction she had always felt for him. He kissed her again and again, making her lips sore and puffy with all of the attention. He kissed Aadita's cheeks, her nose, her brow. He kissed her from her temples to her jaw. He traced his lips along her neck, making her shudder and moan heatedly into her fist, gasping as his tongue traced her jugular. Every muscle in her body tensed as his teeth met her flesh in a gentle nip, the sound that escaped her making him experimentally bite a bit harder, his excitement rising as she began to squirm under his touch.

"I haven't-" She moaned aloud as his hands slipped from her hair and down her arms to her waist. "I've n-never...oh, gods...!"

"It WILL be me, Aadita...", he reached for her sash, pulling it loose and letting it part down the middle, a thin portion of russet skin visible from the moonlight above, the rest of her in shadows. Aang came up and kissed her fiercely again, his tongue forcing it's way into her mouth as his hands slithered their way into her robes and around her waist, the hotness of her skin like heaven in his hands. She gasped at his uncharacteristically assertive behavior, her excitement renewed as he began to roughly massage her sides. The moment that his thumbs passed the swell of her hip bones, she cried out loudly and bucked into the unmistakable bulge in the front of his pants, making him groan at the contact and pull her closer.

His hands began to wander further, sliding up along her curves and ribs to cup her large breasts, squeezing just a bit too roughly. Her nipples instantly hardened into his palms as he began to knead her globes, kissing her into a frenzy of lust. She bit his lip and growled when he pinched a nipple through her loosened chest wrappings. His eyes widened considerably at the curses she muttered when his lips found her cleavage. "Aang...!"

The young Avatar captured a nipple between his lips, letting his tongue encircle it gently and bring it into his mouth. Aadita threw her head back with pleasure, cupping the back of his head and bringing him closer, encouraging him to take more of her breast into his mouth. Aang took the invitation and engulfed as much of her breast as he could, sucking enthusiastically as his hands made their way to her hips. Before he knew it, the young Avatar had made his way to his knees, his love gazing down at him with a long withheld desire as he alternated between her salacious mounds, the girl rubbing her thighs together in response to his stimulation.

This intrigued Aang and he began to work his hands over her ample backside, down the backs of her thighs. The young multi-bender fidgeted under his intimate touch, thankful that the darkness hid the details of her form for his view. She felt her stomach muscles tighten, however, when she noticed that his attentions had changed from her breasts to her lower half. The girl nearly jumped two feet in the air when she felt his fingers begin to pull her lower wrappings down over her hips. Grabbing her hips to steady her, he pulled them down in one swift motion, noting the thread of arousal that led from her sex to the piece of fabric previously shrouding her modesty. Gripping her thighs again to make sure that she wouldn't bolt, Aang leaned forward and inhaled her scent deeply, his cock jerking at the feminine ambrosia that she leaked. Once he was sure that she wouldn't shrink away from him again, he pressed his mouth tentatively to her lower lips, his eyes flickering up to hers when he heard the needy whine from her. Hands slipping down to the back of his head, she pressed her womanhood against his mouth, choking on a sob when his lips opened up and enclosed her entire cunt in one wet, clumsy kiss.

Never before had she experienced such an alarming state of arousal, such reckless abandon. She couldn't control the trembling of her hips as he continued to explore her most secret place, the experience of his hot mouth and strong jaw holding her thighs apart would more than surely be committed to her deepest memories. A gush of wetness was the result of an experimental flick of his tongue against a throbbing nub that he'd learned much about in the last few years. Once sure he had her attention, Aang flattened his tongue and used it to roughly rub her clit, his eyes carefully watching as she securely clutched the back of his head. If there was any judging by her blown pupils, erratic breathing, and agape mouth, Aang thought he was doing a pretty good job.

Against her better judgment, her body dropped it's center of gravity right onto the Avatar's immensely talented lips, her back arching and undulating as she began to grind, his mouth opening willingly to envelope her quivering heat. She could hardly breathe.

"Aang-oh FUCK! I'm not...I'm not sure...you shouldn't..." She trailed off, her trembling thighs clenching his head, the heightened state of arousal bringing her fearfully back to her senses. "Stop this. Aang STOP! "

Defiantly, said Avatar gripped her thighs and wrenched them apart, fixing his moist lips to her clit again. His woman absolutely howled at his ministrations, her protests and attempts at stopping him inconsistent and muddled with curses. Aang almost chuckled at the choppy licks of water at his ankles trying to pull him back. Instead, he looked up into those molten pools of amber while he gyrated his tongue along the underside of her nub, the finger that glided between her folds and gently making it's way inside of her tight, hot passage making his cock throb with a viscous envy.

The next thing Aadita knew, there were cool, moist rocks pressed lightly into her lower back. Strong hands pushed her maroon dress up around her waist and pulled her flush against the hot, muscular body of the young Avatar, his hardness pressing up into her fully bare cunt. She shuddered at the sensation and gripped his shoulders for support, her heart in her throat, beating against the lips that fervently sucked and bit their way down to her heaving breasts. "...so perfect...all mine." He bit down on a dusky nipple, circling the abused bud as she cried out.

"...shouldn't do this...she'll know. I don't want to be...a mistake-" A hard kiss was pressed to her lips, silencing her with the pure intensity. Aang kissed her deeply, a kiss that'd been long yearned for, a kiss that left her breathless, mentally jumbled and shaking with need of any and all contact.

"You will never be my mistake. You are my choice. I could never ask her forgiveness enough, but I can't allow another moment to go by without being truly happy. Too long..." He kissed away the tears that spilled from her eyes. "Too long I've done everything in my power to make everyone else happy, to save the world; I'd been able to move on because I wasn't able to deal with the grief. And now that I have you back...you are not leaving me. Never again."

She bit her lip, looking away from him, uncertainty clear in her eyes. Though clearly fully aroused, even soaking through his own pants, she turned reached up and pulled the neck of her gown closed over her modesty, smiling reassuringly at him when his face fell in defeat. "Not here. I want to be with you in every way, but you aren't going to take me here on this beach."

His lips curled into a playful smirk,"You sure about that?" He ground himself into her, elated at the way her back bowed in time with her breathless groan. However, she quickly regained control, clamping her thighs as shut as they could be while still around his waist. With a hand firmly on his chest, she spoke. "Do that again, and I'll set you on fire." And then she kissed him sweetly, a sensation he knew in that moment he'd never tire of.

"It's nearly morning, Aang." She managed to pull herself out from under a very reluctant Aang. Retying her sash, she fought the urge to fling herself back into his arms, a small smile still fixed on her lips. "I'll see you soon..."

Quickly getting to his feet, he reached for her waist pulling her back into his warm embrace and those fragrant curls cushioned his nose just the way he remembered. But all too soon she was pulling away again, unclasping his hands from her body. Looking back up at him, she looked as if she was about to say something, something powerful that she'd been holding back for too many years. Instead, she clasped her full lips firmly shut, smiling at him wistfully, eye full of unexpressed passions, and turned on her heel.

He watched her go with his heart in his throat.

She didn't look back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I implore you to let me know what you thought. All comments and criticisms are encouraged.

**Author's Note:**

> (If you think that was it, you have another thing coming...yes, I'm aloud to make jokes! Lolz please let me know what you think.)


End file.
